Russia (Pearl's Earth: Soviet Nostalgia and Cold War II)
STILL BEING WORKED ON Before Commenting, please visit the Scenario: Pearl's Earth: Soviet Nostalgia and Cold War II page to understand the nature of the scenario. The Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia or (Also called Russia and/or Soviet Russia) is a nation that is located in the continents of Europe and Asia. The Nation is the world's fifth largest economy and is one of the most powerful forces in the world War in Crimea, Soviet Nostalgia and Communist Comeback In June of 2014, the Russian Federation had solidified its control of Crimea which became a formal part of the nation in late 2014. The Conflict in Ukraine gave Russians a new sense of Nationalism and allowed Putin to usher in an era of Soviet Nostalgia. The Cities of Volgograd and St. Petersburg saw their names changed back to the Soviet-era ones and for once, Russia was unified in its beliefs This scenario however, will come back to haunt Putin as the Communist Party begins taking election after election. The decline in United Russia causes Putin to reconsider his political goals. He decides to allow the Communist win but gains control of the party and turns Zyuganov into a figurehead. In 2018, Gennady Zyuganov is elected President of Russia and begins the process of converting Russia into a Soviet Republic On May 1, 2020, The Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia was proclaimed and Zyuganov became the General Secretary and Head of State. Putin meanwhile, held a secret position in the government was the de facto head of state as Zyuganov was merely a figurehead. Economic Transformation, Zyuganov ousting Fall of North Korea and African Proxy Wars On March 5, 2022, North Korea had officially fallen and Korea had become reunified. Putin advised Zyuganov to place its troops on the border with Korea and invest in a nuclear arms race. Zyuganov disagreed feeling that such action would make Russia appear provocative. as a result, Putin convinces the Politboro to oust Zyuganov the way Brezhnev convinced the Soviets to oust Khrushchev. Putin appoints a new man, Ivan Melnikov to replace him. Putin however reappears and becomes the "Head of State" exposing his role in the New Russian Government to the world. Putin and Melnikov meanwhile, implemented a Soviet-style planned economy complete with five-year plans and quotas. By 2040, the economy mirrored the [ Soviet Economy] Meanwhile, Putin decides to form a sphere of influences backing Communist movements in several African Countries as well as convincing Belarus to become a Communist nation. Russia, however, soon realized that it would never be the Soviet Union but its people remained loyal and most of the former Soviet republics except Kazakhstan (despite being a part of the EEC), Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Moldova have all become Communist Nations. The Soviets established three EU-Style organizations, the Eurasian Political and Economic Community (EPEC, former Soviet Republics), Collective Security Treaty Organization ( for defense) and the International Coalition of Soviet Republics (ICSR) for the rest of the world. the EEC could not be unified as one country because of the West threatening to declare war but were a de facto nation much as the EU was prior to 2020. 2050, the inevitable end ? and the formation of the Second Soviet Union By 2050, Soviet politicians were concerned about the nation falling as civil unrest grew despite their loyalties to Communism, they called for economic reforms and for the state to allow some privatization. Economists in the West predicted that Russia's economy would collapse and that the nation would be a democracy by 2060. In 2053, The Soviet Leader was Milhail Zharkarov who replaced his predecessor Vladimir Nalvany. Zharkarov implemented economic reforms that ultimately loosened some of the Government's grip but for the most part, the state remained a command economy, the plan led to the stimulation of the Russian economy. Zharkarov however reasserted the state's role and prevented the formation of Private Businesses. nevertheless, Russia's economy, which had fallen from the 5th to 6th largest economy passed Brazil, India and Europe to become the world's third largest economy. Russia had also planned to form a New Soviet Union unifying the EEC into a New nation and as a result, the Second Soviet Union was born on May 1, 2060. The US, outraged and angry elected President Michael Korris, an isolationist as the nations 64th President. Korris himself was the first democrat to have been elected since the party's reformation in 2026 (During the Warren Administration). Korris was similar to JFK, he lowered the wealthy tax rate from, 75% to 70% and invested billions into fighting poverty and fixing america's education system, which had been destroyed by Cold War II. Korris however did raise the tax rate back to 72% in 2066. Korris' succesor, Jeff Vanderbeek continued Korris' reforms but resumed the second cold war by restarting the arms race Russia saw Vanderbeek's actions as provocative. Category:Scenario: Pearl's Earth: Soviet Nostalgia and Cold War II Category:Outdated Articles